The present invention generally relates to wagering card games, particularly those suitable for use in gaming establishments.
The proliferation of casinos and gaming establishments has created a need for new games to attract the potential player. Players are attracted to games that are easy to learn, are fast to play, offer a plurality of wagering options with high winning payouts, and offers a measure of suspense. Players are even more interested in such games if there is a higher xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d or win rate.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a new card game that is simple to play, and provides a plurality of new wagering options with greater opportunity for player success.
The wagering card game of the present invention is comprised of a dealer and at least one player where there is a hierarchy of a plurality of possible hands; a predetermined plurality of winning combinations; and, a plurality of wagering combinations and options.
To begin play, a player places an ante wager to play against the dealer. Each player placing an ante wager also has the option to place a jackpot wager. The jackpot wager pays a return of a predetermined amount to the player if player""s three-card hand, whether it beats the dealer""s hand or not, matches any of a predetermined group of hands.
After ante wagers and jackpot wagers (if any) have been placed, the dealer deals three cards face down to each player and himself. The player is allowed to view only his first two cards, player""s third card remaining face down and untouched. The player evaluates his two-card hand and elects whether to continue play or fold. If the player elects to fold then the dealer collects player""s ante wager and cards.
If the player elects to continue play, player must place a second predetermined wager, preferably based on player""s ante wager, to continue. After all players have decided to place a second wager or fold, the dealer reveals his three-card hand and determines if it equals or exceeds a predetermined rank.
If dealer""s hand does not equal or exceed the predetermined rank, player is paid a predetermined sum on his ante wager and player""s second wager is returned to player without having been acted upon. If player opted to place a jackpot wager, then player""s third card is revealed and dealer determines whether player""s three-card hand matches any of the predetermined winning jackpot hands and pays player accordingly.
If the dealer""s hand does equal or exceed the predetermined rank, dealer compares his three-card hand to player""s three-card hand. If dealer""s hand, based on the predetermined hierarchy of hands, is greater than player""s hand then player loses and player""s ante wager and second wager are collected by the dealer.
If player""s hand is greater than dealer""s, based on the hierarchy of hands, then player is paid a predetermined sum on player""s ante wager and a second predetermined sum on player""s second wager.
Whether player""s hand wins or loses, if player opted to place a jackpot wager dealer determines whether player""s three-card hand matches any of the predetermined winning jackpot hands and pays player accordingly.
In the preferred method of playing the game, a standard 52-card poker deck is utilized. Hands are ranked according to the following hierarchy, where A=ace, K=king, Q=queen, J=jack and the numbers 10 to 2 designate the remaining cards:
The player makes his ante wager, and if he chooses, a jackpot wager of $1.00. The player and the dealer are dealt three cards face down. The player is allowed to view his first two cards, the player""s third card remaining face down and untouched. Player can choose to either fold his hand and lose his ante wager or continue play by placing a second wager that is twice the amount of the ante wager. After players have decided to continue or fold, dealer turns over his three-card hand.
Dealer must have a high card hand of jack or higher to open play. If the dealer cannot open play, the player is paid even money for his ante wager and his second wager is returned having not been in action. If player opted to make a jackpot wager, then dealer turns over the player""s third card and ascertains whether player""s hand qualifies for a jackpot payout.
The preferred schedule of hands qualifying for jackpot payouts and their corresponding payout amounts, based on a $1.00 jackpot wager, is as follows:
Alternatively, the jackpot schedule of hands may include a progressive payout component. Although a variety of hands and corresponding payouts may be used, the preferred progressive payout schedule, based on a $1.00 progressive jackpot wager, is as follows:
If the dealer""s hand does qualify to open play, then dealer turns over the player""s third card and compares player""s three-card hand to dealer""s hand. If dealer""s hand has a higher rank than the player""s hand then the dealer collects player""s ante and second wager. If player""s hand has a higher rank than dealer""s hand then the player is paid even money for his ante wager and the second wager is paid according to the rank of player""s winning hand pursuant to the following payout schedule:
After the dealer has settled all winning and losing wagers, dealer reviews the hands of those players who opted to place a jackpot wager to determine if any such players"" hands qualify for a jackpot payout.